


We can blow this off (and go on a date)

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: They are on the couch, Wooseok is in Seungyoun’s lap all cuddled up on him, Seungyoun’s heart is racing, and they are not dating.But god, does Seungyoun secretly wish they were.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	We can blow this off (and go on a date)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [cupid (feat. penomeco) by ph-1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZMbMibo-iI)
> 
> more pointless fluff, but are we surprised at this point?

Seungyoun doesn’t really know what this is. Hasn’t really known for awhile if he’s being honest with himself, which he rarely is.

Wooseok is on his lap, head tucked in between the crook of his shoulder and neck, scrolling through his phone, laughing at things and sometimes lifting his phone a little higher to show Seungyoun what he’s looking at. His free hand is holding Seungyoun’s, and their fingers are intertwined.

Seungyoun is watching TV, or he’s trying to but suddenly he’s hit with thoughts questioning what it is, exactly, he and Wooseok are, because sometimes the label Best Friends doesn’t seem to be quite right.

Otherwise, they are on the couch, Wooseok is in Seungyoun’s lap all cuddled up on him, Seungyoun’s heart is racing, and they are not dating. 

But god, does Seungyoun secretly wish they were. 

“Seokie,” Seungyoun says, finally, looking down at the smaller man. Wooseok looks up at him, with those eyes of his, so pretty and sparkly and containing the brightness of a thousand stars in the night sky and oh, what was he going to say?

“You’re staring,” Wooseok laughs, poking Seungyoun’s cheek. He can feel his ears heating up. “What’s up?”

“I don’t remember what I was going to say,” Seungyoun admits in anguish, and Wooseok just rolls his eyes and laughs again, sitting up and shaking his head. “I forgot what I was going to say while looking at you.”

“You big dummy,” Wooseok says fondly, ruffling Seungyoun’s hair. He can feel himself blush and he curses inwardly. “Byungchan just texted me and asked if we wanted to go get dinner and drinks or something in a bit.”

“Wait, why didn’t I get a text?” Seungyoun pouts, looking down at his phone, and the screen is pitifully black.

“Because we’re always together anyway and there’s no point texting us individually,” Wooseok replies simply as if this was a universally known fact, which, it was, at least in their own circles. 

“A point was made,” Seungyoun says, swallowing thickly. Wooseok snorts and gets up, and the other man tries to ignore that he immediately misses the warmth. 

“I’m gonna go get ready,” Wooseok says, already heading towards his room, sleeves of his oversized hoodie falling over his hands and making them disappear. Seungyoun wants to cry.

“Okay,” he says weakly, watching his best friend walk away and staring after him dazedly. He shakes himself, suddenly irritated at himself. “Get it together, Cho Seungyoun, fuckin’ dumbass.” 

“I can hear you talking to yourself!” Wooseok calls, a laugh in his voice. “I don’t know what you’re saying but, shut up and get dressed!” Seungyoun sighs, because he always forgets that while his best friend is as blind as they come, his ears are good enough to make up for it. “Now, Younie!” 

“Leave me alone!” Seungyoun calls back, huffing as he stands and heads to his own room. 

Because it was still early evening it meant that it was still rush hour, when everyone was getting off of work and heading home or heading out for the night, which meant that it was quite crowded in the station as they waited to take the subway to the restaurant that Byungchan and Seungwoo want to meet up at. 

When they were finally able to get onto the train, there was only room to stand and the pair were jostled as more and more people got on. At one point, Wooseok is pushed roughly, causing him to stumble into Seungyoun, who places his free hand on the other’s lower back and giving the culprit a dirty look. 

Wooseok smiles up at the other man gratefully, and Seungyoun can feel his frown melt away almost immediately, and he forgets to breathe. 

Seungyoun notices at dinner how beautiful Wooseok looks that night. He always looks beautiful but that night especially, there was something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Wooseok’s eyes sparkle when he talks animatedly about the musical that he’s going to be taking part in at their university, corners of his eyes crinkling as he laughs with a hand covering his mouth when Byungchan tells a joke so bad it was funny. 

When Wooseok excuses himself to go to the bathroom, the vultures start circling. 

“So, Younie,” Seungwoo begins, sly grin already forming on his face. “When are you going to ask Wooseok out?” Seungyoun chokes on the sip of water that he had been taking when the elder had begun speaking.

“What are you talking about?” Seungyoun rasps, coughing weakly to clear his lungs of any water that might have went down. 

“Don’t play dumb,” Byungchan says, rolling his eyes as he takes a sip from his wine glass. “You know exactly what he’s talking about.” 

“I don’t,” Seungyoun says stubbornly, huffing and turning his nose up. 

“We all know you’re in love with Wooseok,” Byungchan says exasperatedly, “even Wooseok knows.” 

This has Seungyoun’s cheeks warming and begins to pick at a stray thread on his cloth napkin as he avoids their gazes. 

“He knows, but does he feel the same?” Seungyoun says defeatedly. “I don’t think so.” 

“You’re stupid if you believe that, Younie,” Seungwoo laughs, shaking his head disbelievingly. “The man is head-over-heels for you. He’s just waiting for you to make a move.”

“Well, why doesn’t he make a move?” Seungyoun challenges weakly, pouting. “He could confess first too.”

“Well, why don’t you?” Byungchan challenges back.

There’s really no reason for why neither of them have made a move – they were both just stupid. 

“You better do it before someone else does,” Seungwoo says gently. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Wooseok asks as he sits back down, and Seungyoun lets the others make something up while he frowned down at his lap, nervousness sinking in his stomach like a rock in a lake. 

“Hey, Wooseok-ah,” Seungyoun says suddenly as they’re walking to their apartment after the subway ride back.  
Wooseok looks up at him, eyebrows slightly raised. “Hm?”

Seungyoun’s throat suddenly goes dry, and he comes to a stop, causing the other man to stop too because they’re holding hands. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Wooseok asks gently, brows furrowed with concern as he stands in front of the taller man and his eyes flit over Seungyoun’s face. 

“Do you want to go to dinner some time?” Seungyoun blurts out, and he sees the way Wooseok’s brows furrow even more with confusion. 

“We have dinner together all the time,” Wooseok says slowly, head tilted. “Like every night almost.” 

“I mean like a date. A dinner date. Romantically. Or something. Because I’m kind of in love with you. And want to do the date thing. Or whatever. But it’s totally okay if you don’t want to. We can just pretend I never asked,” Seungyoun rambles haltingly, his gaze anywhere but on the smaller man right now, so he doesn’t see the smile growing on his lips. “God, this is so embarrassing, I’m so dumb. God, I’m so _dumb_ –”

“It’s a good thing I like dumb,” Wooseok interrupts, holding Seungyoun’s face in his hands and forcing him to look at him. Seungyoun shuts up, eyes wide. “Love dumb,” Wooseok continues, dropping one hand from his face to intertwine their fingers. “Love _you_.”

“Oh.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Wooseok mimics, rolling his eyes. “You’re so dumb, but yes, I’ll go to dinner with you. As a date. Romantically. Because I’m kind of in love with you too. And I want to do the date thing too. Or whatever.” 

“Can you say it again,” Seungyoun whispers, awestruck. 

“Which part, sunshine?” 

Seungyoun blushes. “The you’re-in-love-with-me part.” 

“I’m in love with you,” Wooseok says matter-of-factly, using the hand that had been cupping Seungyoun’s face to lightly tap the tip of his nose with his finger. 

He wants to cry.

Some time later, days later, even, they are on the couch, Wooseok is in Seungyoun’s lap all cuddled up on him, Seungyoun’s heart is racing, and they are dating. 

And god, Seungyoun is glad they are.

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill this seungseok tag with fluff without plot and no one can stop me  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)


End file.
